


Abschleppen für Anfänger

by wohlgesinnt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cars, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hat eine Autopanne. Zufälligerweise ist der Teenager Stiles der einzige der ihm wohl helfen kann. Und dann ist nicht mehr sicher wer hier wirklich wen abschleppt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abschleppen für Anfänger

„Fuck!“, rief ich aus und schlug dabei auf die Motorhaube meines viel zu teuren Wagens. Warum passierte das ausgerechnet mir? Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen den Wagen und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Ich stand hier, 5 Kilometer von meiner Wohnung am Rande der Stadt entfernt, irgendwo auf einer Landstraße. Mein Wagen hatte angefangen zu streiken, nachdem ich wegen eines Anrufs und der hinter mir fahrenden Polizei angehalten hatte. Ich hatte in der letzten Zeit genug Differenzen mit der Polizei gehabt und so hatte ich mich dazu entschieden anzuhalten und den Anruf dann entgegen zu nehmen.  
Dämlicher weise hatte mein Smartphone seinen Geist in genau dem Moment aufgegeben. Der Akku war bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer. Ich hatte also nicht einmal die Chance, mir einen Abschleppdienst zu rufen.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und öffnete erneut die Motorhaube. Ich war nicht ganz blöd und wusste schon, wofür welcher Teil des Motors da war, aber seit ich diesen Wagen hatte, ließ ich nur noch ganz spezielle Leute an dem Motor basteln. Ich selbst zählte nicht dazu.

Es handelte sich bei meinem Freund hier um einen teuren Sportwagen von Chevrolet. Der Camaro war schwarz und hatte einen V8 Motor mit 6162 cm³ Hubraum, 6-Gang-Schaltgetriebe und 432 PS. Das Ding hatte mich rund 34.000 Dollar gekostet. Viel zu teuer, wie ich ja schon gesagt hatte und definitiv wohl falsch angelegt, aber jeder musste seine Macken haben.

Leider konnte ich echt nicht sagen, was nun falsch lief, weswegen ich auch meine Finger bei mir behielt und gar nicht erst versuchte, irgendetwas zu reparieren.  
Das Auto stehen lassen und nach Hause gehen, wollte ich nicht. Nicht weil mir der Weg zu weit war, sondern weil man einen solchen Wagen einfach nur in einer Garage parkte und nicht irgendwo in der Pampa, wo sonst was für Leute herum laufen könnten.

Der Polizeiwagen war nun auch schon seit zirka einer halben Stunde außer Sichtweite und so blieb mir dank meines toten Handys nur noch das Warten übrigen. Immer wieder stieg ich aus und ein. Versuchte ab und an noch einmal den Motor zu starten.

Doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die in Echtzeit wohl drei Stunden betrug, kam ein hellblauer Jeep vorbei. Skeptisch betrachtete ich den Wagen, der einige Meter weiter stehen blieb. Zum Vorschein kam ein Teenager zirka 18 oder 19 Jahre alt mit kurzen braunen Haaren, einem offenem karierten Hemd, das er übereinem grauen T-Shirt trug, und klaren braunen Augen.

„Hey, alles klar bei dir?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich hab dein Warndreieck gesehen und dachte, ich frag lieber mal nach.“

Ich betrachtete den Jungen leicht skeptisch. Sah nicht gerade aus wie meine große Rettung, aber ein Handy würde er ja wohl haben, denn an den Motor meines Babys würde ich den nicht einmal lassen, wenn er mir vorweisen könnte, dass er Mechaniker war.

„Hm“; machte ich. „Mein Handy ist tot. Ich wollte einen Abschleppdienst anrufen… Kannst du mir deines kurz leihen?“

Entschuldigend blickt er mich an und meint: „Meines ist leider auch tot. Hat schon in New York den Geist aufgegeben. Wo musst du hin? Ich kann dich mitnehmen.“  
Ich bemühe mich, keine Grimasse zu ziehen, denn er Kerl ist mir nicht so geheuer. „Danke, aber den Wagen lass ich hier nicht zurück.“ Dann kommt mir ein ganz doofer Einfall, der zwar legal ist, aber der Polizei bestimmt nicht gefallen würde, wenn sie wüssten, dass es meine Idee war. „Aber was hältst du davon, wenn du mich abschleppst?“

Er grinst dreckig und beißt sich auf die Lippe, um nicht los zu lachen. Pubertäre Nervensägen!

„Es sind bloß 5 Kilometer bis zu mir nach Hause.“, versuche ich es trotzdem weiter, während ich mich dazu zwinge nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

Der Junge legt immer noch grinsend den Kopf schief, blickt mich mit seinen durchdringenden braunen Augen an und irgendwie mag ich gar nicht weiter hineingucken. Dann verändert sich sein Grinsen in ein Lächeln und er streckt mir die Hand entgegen.

„Stiles.“

Verwirrt ergreife ich die Hand, schüttle sie widerwillig und antworte dann: „Derek.“

„Ich hab sogar so ein Abschleppseil im Kofferraum.“ Damit dreht er sich zu seinem Wagen um und präsentiert mir einen Teil seines Rückens und seiner Hüfte, da das Shirt hochgerutscht ist und die Hose bei den meisten jungen Leuten ja sowieso auf halb 8 hängt.

Gedanken verloren lecke ich mir über die Lippen und ein kleiner böser Teufel auf meiner Schulter faselt etwas von Abschleppen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube es ist der Engel, der das passende Kopfkino dazu anschaltet.

Erst als Stiles – wer nennt sein Kind so?! – sich wieder zu mir dreht, erwache ich aus meiner Starre und drehe mich mit dem entgegengenommenen Seil so schnell wie möglich um, damit er nicht sieht, wie ich rot anlaufe. Wie eine Tomate.

Während ich das Tau an meinem Baby befestige, kehrt der Junge zu seinem Wagen zurück und holt ein Navi hervor.

„Gib mir mal deine Adresse.“; sagte er ganz beiläufig, als er sich neben mich stellt.  
Ich ziehe gerade an dem Seil, um zu testen, ob die Schraube das auch aushält.

„Du… was? Wofür?“, frag ich irritiert und blicke von unten zu ihm herauf, während er irgendwas eingibt. Teufel und Engel auf meinen Schultern fangen an zu kichern, denn sie wissen, wie nervös der Junge mich plötzlich macht.

„Na, damit ich deine Adresse in mein Navi eingeben kann.“ Bei den letzten Worten widmet er seine Aufmerksamkeit mir und beobachtet mich dabei, wie ich mich aufrichte.

Seufzend nehme ich ihm dann das Navi ab und tippe meine Adresse mit flinken Fingern ein. Ja es ist wirklich nicht weit weg von hier. Dann machen wir uns daran, dass Seil auch an seiner alten Klapperkiste zu befestigen. Es ist wirklich eine Klapperkiste, aber ich muss zugeben, dass das irgendwie Stil hat.

„Gut.“, sagt er dann. „ Was muss ich jetzt machen? Es ist schließlich das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden so abschleppe.“ Er grinst wieder schief, worauf hin ich dieses Mal doch die Augenverdrehe.

„Einsteigen und erst einmal nur so weit fahren, dass das Seil stramm wird. Dann kannst du im Schneckentempo losfahren. Du hältst die Hand aus dem Fenster und zeigst mir, wenn du abbiegen willst oder wenn du bremst. Bremsen ist einfach nur die erhobene Hand. Der Rest erklärt sich von selbst. Wir dürfen so nicht auf die Autobahn und mach nichts, was die Polizei irgendwie auf uns aufmerksam machen könnte.“

Er grinst immer noch schief und fragt frech: „Kleine Differenzen mit den Hütern des Gesetzes?“

Ich verwerfe ihm einen alles sagenden Blick zu, schubse ihn leicht Richtung seines Autos und sage: „Jetzt mach hinne.“

Er tut was ich sage und nachdem dann das Seil straff ist, setze auch ich mich in mein Auto und gebe ihm das Zeichen dafür, dass er losfahren kann.

Die 20 Minütige Fahrt selber ist ruhig, während meine Gedanken meinen, sie müssten Kettenkarussell fahren. Jede einzelne Erkenntnis, die ich über Stiles eingefangen habe, wird analysiert. Er wird analysiert, während er ganz gelassen seinen Wagen über den Rest der Landstraße fährt und dann geschickt durch die Innenstadt kurvt. Dabei gibt er jedes Handzeichen rechtzeitig und ich bin überrascht, wie gut er das macht. Ganz sicher nicht sein erstes Mal.

Während mein Bewusstsein diesen Satz aufs Fahren bezieht, ist mein Unterbewusst sein dabei, sich zu fragen, ob er noch Jungfrau ist. Ja vielleicht vom Sternzeichen, aber ansonsten geht das ja noch viel früher los, als zu der Zeit, wo ich in seinem Alter gewesen musste.

Ich versuch gegen diese verführerischen dreckigen Gedanken anzukämpfen, fahnde lieber nach einer Bedankung dafür, dass er dieses Strapazen auf sich nimmt. Schließlich kommen wir dann aber bei mir zu Hause an und schieben meinen Camaro noch gemeinsam auf einen leeren Parkplatz.

„Kann ich dich als Dankeschön noch auf einen Kaffee oder ne Coke einladen?“, frage ich dann, ohne selber wirklich darauf vorbereitet zu sein und hole gleichzeitig meine Tasche aus meinem Auto, sodass ich nicht mitbekomme, wie er anfängt zu grinsen. Als ich es dann aber schließlich doch sehe, wünschte ich, ich hätte meine Klappe gehalten.

„Sicher. Eine Coke von so nem hübschen Kerl kann man ja nicht abschlagen.“

Oh doch, das könntest du, denke ich nur und verdrehe die Augen. Das Kompliment hat kein ‚Danke‘ verdient.

Seufzend gehe ich also zu meiner Wohnungstür, schließe auf und halte ihm die Tür offen. „Ich will nur kurz die Tasche wegbringen.“

Als wir dann in meine kleine aber gemütliche Wohnung treten sagt er jedoch: „Ach meinetwegen können wir die Coke auch hier trinken.“

Sein Blick schweift über die Keltischen Zeichen an meiner Flurwand, während er daran vorbeigeht, die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür passiert und dann ins Wohnzimmer geht, wo er sich auf das Orangene Sofa fallen lässt. Er fühlt sich wohl jetzt schon wie zu Hause.

Über mich selber den Kopfschüttelnd, weil ich ihn eingeladen hab, hänge ich meine Tasche an einen Harken im Flur und lehne mich dann in den Tür rahmen. Während ich mir im Stehen die Schuhe von den Füßen kicke, betrachte ich ihn einen Augenblick, wie er da so liegt und dabei auch seine Schuhe auszieht. Einen Augenblick zu lang, denn er blickte zurück und ich kann nicht wegsehen.  
Wieder fängt er an zu grinsen. Es ist ein schönes und irgendwie ansteckendes Grinsen. Auch wenn er durchgeknallt und gleichzeitig nervig auf mich wirkte, war er mir sympathisch.

„Was ist?“, fragt er ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Willst du mich jetzt abschleppen?“ Ihm scheint dieser Wortwitz nicht auf den Keks zu gehen, dem Teufel auf meiner Schulter auch nicht.

Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander und gehe in die Küche, die bloß durch einen kleinen Abschnitt einer Wand zum Wohnzimmer abgegrenzt wird. Ich gehe zum Kühlschrank, versuche diese Gedanken zu verdrängen auch wenn es irgendwie verlockend klingt. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob er schon Volljährig ist. Oder ob er vielleicht auch in der Stadt wohnt und ich ihm wieder begegnen könnte.

Ohne wirklich etwas zu tun, stehe ich vor den offenen Kühlschrank, kümmre mich nur um dieses Gedanken und merke nicht, wie er sich hinter mich stellt, sich an die Wand lehnt und mich mit einem leichten Schmunzeln betrachtet.

„Derek?“, fragt er nach einem Augenblick und ich zucke tatsächlich vor Schreck zusammen. Das ist mir schon ewig nicht mehr passiert. Ich nehme die Coke aus dem Kühlschrank und drücke ihm sie etwas peinlich berührt in die Hand. Gott ich verhalte mich ja selbst wie ein Teenager.

Ohne auf ihn zu achten gehe ich zum Sofa und lasse mich darauf falle. Das hab ich jetzt nötig. Ruhe, ein gemütliches Sofa… im Hintergrund höre ich, wie er die Dose aufmacht. Es klingt irgendwie erfrischend, weil ich die Augen zu habe. Es verbannt ihn selber irgendwie aus meinen Gedanken, wenn man die Augen schließt, sieht man nur Finsternis.

Und man sieht eben nicht, was um einen herumpassiert und das wäre in diesem Moment vielleicht nicht schlecht gewesen. Neben mir spüre ich wie sich das Sofa ein bisschen senkt. Ich spüre ganz genau, dass er da ist, nicht erst als er eines seiner Beine über mich schwingt und dann auf meinen Hüften sitzt.

Wenn ich die Augen aufgehabt hätte, hätte ich es nicht zugelassen. Versuche ich mir einzureden, als er sich zu mir hinunterbeugt und seine junge Lippen auf meine legen. Seine Hände stützen sich irgendwo auf dem Sofa ab, während meine sich aus der Verschränkung hinter meinem Kopf lösen und ich mich erst auf den Ellenbogen abstütze, bevor ich mich ein wenig aufrichte, um den Kuss besser erwidern zu können.

Seine Lippen sind weich und verziehen ich unter meinen wieder zu diesem Grinsen, das jetzt wohl sagen sollte: „Ich wusste es.“

Während meine Hände sich ganz sanft auf seine Hüften legen, wandern sein in meinen Nacken und kraulen durch meinen dunklen Haaransatz. Er wird immer fordernder, doch bevor das ganze hier mehr wird unterbreche ich den Kuss und sehe in die funkelnden Augen, die etwas verdunkelt werden durch die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauchen, die mir sagen sollen, dass er das jetzt nicht so toll findet.

„Sag mir bitte, dass du schon volljährig bist.“, flüstere ich, denn es lässt mich nicht los und ich hatte erwähnt, wie mein Verhältnis zur Polizei steht.

Er beugt sich wieder vor und küsst mich einfach wieder, ich höre nur ein genuscheltes „Ja“ und erwidere den Kuss leicht, frage dann aber noch einmal nach: „Echt jetzt?“ Und ich bin wirklich etwas überrascht.

„Nein“, murmelt er dann wieder und drückt mich bestimmt zurück in die Kissen.  
Super, ich liege knutschend um 11 Uhr acht auf meinem Sofa mit einem Minderjährigen.

Seine Hände wandern fahrig über meinen Oberkörper bis sie den Saumen meines Shirts erreicht haben, um dann ganz vorsichtig darunter zu schlüpfen. Es wirkt ganz plötzlich so, als wäre er sich seiner Sache hier nicht mehr so sicher.

Ich vertiefe den Kuss wieder ein wenig, streiche mit meiner Zunge ganz leicht über seine Lippen, woraufhin sich diese öffnen und mir neuen Raum zum Erkunden bieten. Triumphierend lacht der Teufel auf meiner Schulter und ich verschiebe es auf später mich selbst zu ohrfeigen.

„Alles okay?“, frage ich ihn, als ich mich von ihm löse und seine Hände sich immer noch keinen Millimeter weiter bewegt haben.

Er nickt nur schüchtern, weswegen ich dir Frage einfach stellen muss: „Dein Erstes Mal?“ Ich bin selber etwas ungläubig und hoffe, dass es nicht so ist.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und ich sehe ihn verwirrt an. „Das erste Mal mit einem Mann.“ meint er dann zögerlich. Ich bin erleichtert darüber, denn es bedeutet, dass es nicht wirklich sein erstes Mal ist. Gleichzeitig bin ich allerdings ein wenig verwundert, wie … präzise? er mich darauf angesprochen hat und das er sich traut, hier mit einem wildfremden auf einem fremden Sofa herumzumachen.

„Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein.“, sage ich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und hebe dabei die Arme, damit er mir das Shirt über den Kopf zieht. Er ist ein wenig geflasht von meinem Körper, aber ich lasse ihm nicht wirklich Zeit mich anzustarren, denn ich dirigiere ihn von mir herunter und krabble über ihn, um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Er konzentriert sich nur auf den Kuss und das muss man ihm lassen, küssen kann er ziemlich gut, während meine Finger klamm und heimlich unter seinen Pulli schlüpfen. Er zuckt kurz zusammen, keucht auf. Meine Finger sind kalt, aber ihm scheint es trotzdem zu gefallen.

Vorsichtig löse ich den Kuss und führe meine Lippen zu seinem Bauch, um diesen zu küssen. Ich küsse mich von seinem Bauchnabel hoch bis zum Schlüsselbein, ziehe dabei den Pulli immer höher, während er immer schwerer atmet und ich ihm das Kleidungsstück schließlich ganz über den Kopf ziehe.

Er richtet sich ein Stückchen auf, verwickelt mich wieder in einen heißen Kuss, lässt seine Hände über meinen Rücken wandern. Als seine Lippen dann in die Richtung meines Ohrs wandern, zwinge ich ihn aufzustehen, lege meine Hände auf seinen Hintern und schiebe ihn zu meinem Schlafzimmer.

Prompt passt man einmal nicht auf, weil man nirgends gegenlaufen, verpasst einem dieser Bengel auch schon einen Knutschfleck. Ich versuche es ihm nicht überzunehmen und lasse mich erneut mit ihm in einen Kuss verwickelt langsam auf das Bett sinken.

Ich küsse mich wieder seinen Oberkörper hinunter, als ich am Hosenbund ankomme, fahre ich leicht über die Beule in der Jeans. Stiles stöhnt leicht, doch trotzdem packt seine Hand meine, die gerade den Hosenknopf öffnen will, und sieht mich auf seiner Lippe herum kauend an. Seine Augen flackern unsicher, ängstlich, entschuldigend und beschämt.

Ich bin im ersten Augenblick ein wenig geschockt darüber, dass er scheinbar hieraufhören will, doch viel zu schnell kommen die Gedanken daran, wie jung er noch ist und dass das hier sein erstes Mal mit einer Person des gleichen Geschlechts wäre, zurück. Ich kann es ihm gar nicht übel nehmen, wenn es wirklich sein Ernst ist.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Stiles?“, frage ich vorsichtig.

Er beißt sich wieder auf die Lippe, schüttelt aber nur unsicher den Kopf.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben.“, flüstre ich und beuge mich wieder vor, um ihn zu küssen. 

Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja so doch noch abschleppen und wenn nicht, man begegnet sich immer zwei Mal im Leben.

 

Es waren genau 33 Tage, die es dauerte bis ich ihn wieder sah. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich noch gehofft es würde nicht passieren. Nicht das der Abend irgendwie in einer Katastrophe geendet hatte, nein, definitiv nicht. Ich hatte nur eben nicht mit einem Minderjährigen geschlafen, sondern nur mit ihm herumgemacht, bis sein Handy geklingelt hatte. Sein Dad. Ich fands nicht wirklich lustig, denn eigentlich hatte er ja gesagt, es sei genauso tot wie meins, aber noch weniger lustig fand ich es, dieses 33 Tage später herausfinden zu müssen, dass Stiles der Sohn des örtlichen Sheriffs war.

Mein Wagen hatte wieder eine Panne, oder eher einen Unfall gehabt und so war ich auf dem Revier gelandet. Stiles war es, der meine Unterhaltung mit dem Sheriff unterbrach, als er verpeilt in den Raum stolperte.

Er wollte irgendwas sagen, aber als er mich sah, blieb ihm erst einmal der Mund offen stehen, bevor er dann schließlich doch sagte: „Ich… komm dann später wieder, Dad.“

Eigentlich hätte mich diese Tatsache davon abhalten sollen, was ich später tat, denn ich fing den Jungen draußen an seinem Wagen ab.

Vielleicht war es einfach der Nervenkitzel, der mich dazu hinriss, es noch einmal zu versuchen.


End file.
